Manga Band 69
thumb|left| Die Shinobi der Allianz beschließen das Kampffeld zu räumen, da Madara sich den Bijuu nähert. Gaara und Shukaku sind zum Kampf bereit, als Madara auf sie zugesprungen kommt. Die beiden lassen zusammen kleine Sandkugeln entstehen, die wie Geschosse auf ihren Gegner einprasseln. Madara wird an einigen Stellen am Körper von den Kugeln durchbohrt, ist aber nicht besonders beeindruckt von der Attacke. Plötzlich erstarrt er jedoch und ist bewegungsunfähig, denn Gaara kann Madara durch die kleinen Sandpartikel, die in dessen Körper eingedrungen sind, kontrollieren. Matatabi versetzt dem Uchiha daraufhin einen heftigen Pfotenschlag, auf den weitere Attacken dieser Art von jedem der Bijuu folgen. Schließlich landet Madara in Saikens Säure. Ohne noch weiter reagieren zu können, wird er von Sand eingehüllt, der ein Teil Shukakus ist. Die Symbole, die sich auch auf dessen Körper befinden, schließen sich zu einem Siegel auf der nun gebildeten Pyramide zusammen und Madara scheint versiegelt zu sein. Doch ein Schwert durchschneidet die Pyramide und Susano'o dringt heraus. Madara ist verärgert und will die Bijuu nun wieder an sich binden, als Kurama und Naruto auftauchen und Susano'o zu Boden schlagen. Gyuuki ist jetzt ebenfalls vor Ort und alle Bijuu schlagen mit ihren Schwänzen auf Madara ein. Er kann der Attacke entkommen, verliert jedoch einen Arm und scheint schwer mitgenommen zu sein. Auf einmal taucht der weiße Zetsu aus dem Boden auf und entschuldigt sich für die Verspätung. Madara schneidet ihm den rechten Arm ab und ersetzt damit seinen eigenen. Dann setzt er sich das von Zetsu mitgebrachte Auge ein und meint mit seinem nun wiedererlangten Rin'negan, dass der richtige Spaß erst jetzt beginnt. thumb|left| Durch seine Verletzungen und das wiedererlangte Rin'negan fühlt sich Madara nun noch lebendiger als zuvor; er kann den Kampf jetzt im wahrsten Sinne spüren. Kurama erklärt Naruto, dass von Madaras Blut Gefahr aus geht, da dieser ihn einst mit diesem Blut beschworen hatte. Er warnt auch Shukaku, dass man diesen "einen" Menschen nicht unterschätzen sollte. Madara führt nun tatsächlich eine Beschwörung durch und ruft damit wieder Gedou Mazou herbei, die aus Obito herausbricht. Kakashi versucht die Statue sofort mit Kamui aufzusaugen, was auf den ersten Blick auch zu funktionieren scheint. Dann sieht man jedoch, dass nur ein Arm der Statue abgetrennt wurde. Die Bijuu sind irritiert, wie jemand mit einem falschen Edo-Tensei-Rin'negan die Statue beschwören kann. Sie bemerken erst jetzt, dass Madara anscheinend wieder lebt und ein echtes Rin'negan besitzt. Auch Naruto versteht, dass Obito für die Wiederbelebung benutzt wurde. Der schwarze Zetsu, der Obitos linke Körperhälfte bedeckt, versucht nun diesem das zweite Rin'negan zu nehmen und erklärt ihm, dass das andere bereits gefunden wurde. Weiterhin meint Zetsu, dass nur Rikudou Sennin und Madara Uchiha jemals das Rin'negan erweckt hätten und das niemand anderes das Recht hat, eines zu besitzen - vor allem nicht jemand wie Obito. Der möchte, dass Kakashi sein linkes Auge zerstört, bevor Zetsu es sich nimmt. Zetsu beschreibt ihn als wertlos und dass er sowieso stirbt, wenn er ihn verlässt, deshalb soll er ihm das Auge einfach geben. Obito bittet ihn, das Auge zu nehmen, wenn er tot ist, doch Zetsu erwidert, dass Kakashi und Minato ihn sofort töten würden, wenn er sich von Obito trennt, ohne dass er an das Auge gelangen kann. So bleibt Obito weiter seine Geisel. Madara wundert sich inzwischen, dass die Beschaffung des linken Auges so lange dauert. Er will sich deshalb zunächst um die Bijuu kümmern. Da er aber jetzt einen sterblichen Körper hat, versucht er nun vorsichtiger zu kämpfen und sich nicht nur auf Hashiramas Heilkräfte zu verlassen. Mit seinem Rin'negan wendet Madara Rinbo: Hengoku an. Die Bijuu fragen sich noch, was ihr Gegner vorhat, als jedes von ihnen von einem harten unsichtbaren Schlag oder Druckwelle getroffen werden und zu Boden gehen. Gedou Mazou öffnet den Mund und Ketten dringen daraus hervor, die sich um die Bijuu wickeln. Madara verkündet, dass er als erstes Gyuuki und Kurama aus ihren Jinchuuriki extrahieren will, während sich die beiden und auch die anderen verzweifelt gegen die Ketten wehren. thumb|left| Die Bijuu werden von Madaras Ketten in Richtung Gedou Mazou gezogen. Naruto versucht den Kurama-Modus zu beenden, um diesen so zu schützen, doch durch die Ketten ist das nicht möglich. Der weiße Zetsu fragt Madara, ob sie nicht mit der Aufnahme der anderen Bijuu beginnen sollten, da die Extraktion von Kurama und Gyuuki anscheinend noch länger dauern könnte. Madara willigt ein und will mit Shukaku anfangen, während Naruto sich verzweifelt gegen die Entfernung von Kurama wehrt. Gaara versucht mit riesigen Sandhänden die Kette festzuhalten, worüber Shukaku verwundert ist, da er nicht mehr sein Jinchuuriki ist. Es gibt eine Rückblende, in der Shukaku dem jungen Gaara erklärt, dass er alle ihm wichtigen Menschen töten würde, wenn er einmal einschläft. Gaara erklärt, dass er immer dachte, Shukaku würde das Dorf beschützen. Der lacht ihn aus und meint, er würde ihn noch weniger achten als die anderen Bijuu. In einer weiteren Betrachtung der Vergangenheit sieht man Bunpuku, den ehemaligen Jinchuuriki Shukakus, eingesperrt beten. Der alte Mann wird von den Wärtern nur geringschätzig behandelt, die es aber trotzdem als Ehre ansehen, für diesen Dienst auserwählt worden zu sein. Shukaku und der Jinchuuriki unterhalten sich, wobei sich das Bijuu mehr über ihn lustig macht. Bunpuku ist der Meinung, dass man keinen Unterschied zwischen Mensch oder Bestie machen sollte - es ist das Herz, auf das es ankommt. Er findet, dass nicht immer das gesagt wird, was jemand wirklich denkt; die wahren Gefühle bleiben oft im Herzen verborgen. Shukaku wird durch diese Aussage an den Rikudou Sennin erinnert. Allein diese Worte bewegen den alten Mann sehr und er dankt dem Bijuu dafür. Er ist sich außerdem sicher, dass Shukaku irgendwann in der Zukunft einem ähnlichen Charakter begegnen wird, auch wenn er das noch nicht wahrhaben will. In den Händen Bunpukus sieht man die Schriftzeichen für "Herz" und "annehmen". Er meint, dass Shukaku nur dann jemanden treffen wird, der ihn schützen und leiten wird, wenn er den verschlossenen Teil des Herzen dieses Menschen annimmt, ihn akzeptiert. So würde Shukaku die Worte auf seinen Händen erst verstehen. Eine Kombination dieser Schriftzeichen sieht man nun auf Gaaras Stirn - es bedeutet zusammengefügt "Liebe". Gaara erklärt Shukaku, dass er ihn einst gehasst hat, ihm aber jetzt dankbar ist, da er durch ihn Naruto getroffen hat. Zetsu fragt Gaara, warum er sich noch immer für Shukaku einsetzt, da sie doch gar nicht mehr zusammen gehören. Madaras Susano'o schleudert einen Speer auf Gaara. Shukaku hält den Speer mit Worten über seine absolute Defensive auf und Madaras Kette wird zerstört. Ein weiterer Speer schleudert auf Shukaku zu und die Kette fügt sich wieder zusammen. Gaara wird durch die Attacke zu Boden geworfen. Er will jedoch nicht aufgeben und Shukaku sieht die Vorhersage seines ehemaligen Jinchuuriki bestätigt. Die Bijuu werden nun weiter auf Gedou Mazou zu gezogen, als Kurama Gaara scheinbar etwas mitteilt und Gyuuki sich einen Teil eines seiner Schwänze abtrennt. Madara beschleunigt seine Bemühungen jetzt und plötzlich sind Naruto und Kurama getrennt. thumb|left| Kurama und Naruto wurden voneinander getrennt, wobei Naruto bewusstlos zurückgeschleudert wird. Gaara kann ihn mit einem Sandkissen auffangen, während sowohl Shukaku als auch alle anderen Bijuu von Gedou Mazou eingesogen werden. Die Aufnahme ist abgeschlossen und die Statue öffnet wieder ihre Augen. Der weiße Zetsu ist amüsiert darüber, dass der Vorgang so lange gedauert hat, woraufhin Madara ihn als minderwertig und vorlaut gegenüber seinem Meister bezeichnet. Zetsu erklärt, dass seine schwarze Hälfte schließlich als "Dokusetsu", der Beschimpfende, und die weiße Hälfte "Jousetsu", der Gesprächige, bezeichnet wird und Madara sich deshalb nicht beschweren soll. Plötzlich taucht Tobirama hinter Madara auf und will ihn mit einem Kunai erstechen. Dieser weicht aus, schlägt ihm das Kunai aus der Hand und lässt einen schwarzen Speer entstehen. Madara sticht damit ins Leere, da der zweite Hokage das Kunai vorher markiert hatte und sich daher wieder zu diesem hinteleportieren konnte. Währenddessen schafft Gaara den regungslosen Naruto fort, in der Hoffnung, dass er nicht sterben möge, was er auf keinen Fall zulassen würde. Man sieht wieder Madara, der über dem geschlagenen Tobirama steht, welcher nun mehrere schwarze Speere im Rücken hat. Madara klagt seinen Rivalen an, immer dann anzugreifen, wenn der Gegner denkt, alles sei vorbei - wie damals bei Izuna. Madara erklärt weiter ihren Stärkenunterschied und geht nun auf seinen Traum ein. Zur gleichen Zeit möchte Hashirama Sasuke ein Jutsu geben; ein Jutsu das das Senju-Chakra Madaras, welches er von Hashirama genommen hat, unterbinden kann. Sasuke fragt, warum er das nicht selber machen kann und will ihm bei den Speeren in seinem Rücken helfen. Der erste Hokage erklärt, dass die Speere seine Chakra-Punkte getroffen haben und er deshalb kein Chakra formen kann. Sasuke möchte wissen, warum gerade er das tun soll, als Uchiha. Hashirama glaubt, Madara würde sich bekehren lassen, wenn er es mit Sasuke zu tun bekommt, da er sehr viel Ähnlichkeit mit Izuna hat. Indes erzählt Madara von seinem Traum durch das Mugen Tsukuyomi und dass dafür andere geopfert werden müssen. Hashirama hätte seiner Meinung nach versagt und das Land muss nun neu erschaffen werden. Madara kann eine weitere Attacke des am Boden liegenden Tobirama abwehren, als Sasuke hinter ihm erscheint und sein Schwert nach ihm wirft. Madara weicht zu dessen Überraschung aus, dreht sich, unter Tobiramas Rufen, um und durchbohrt Sasuke mit dessen eigenem Schwert, nicht ohne zu erklären, dass es schade um ihn sei, er ihm aber genug Zeit gegeben hätte etwas zu tun. thumb|left| Als Gaara den bewusstlosen Naruto wegbringt, verflucht andernorts Tobirama Madara dafür, dass er Sasuke kaltblütig erstochen hat. An einer anderen Stelle auf dem Schlachtfeld greift eine Miniaturversion von Hashiramas Senpou: Mokuton: Shinsuusenju mit der Choujou Kebutsu-Technik an, die aber von den aktuellen Kage zum Teil abgewehrt werden. Der Angreifer entpuppt sich als Guruguru. Daraufhin startet er damit eine Attacke mit allen fünf Hauptelementen, die aber von Hiruzen Sarutobi und seinen Schattendoppelgängern auf gleiche Weise gekontert und abgewehrt wird. Inzwischen planen Orochimaru und sein Team etwas. Karin, die sichtlich verstört ist, ist kaum in der Lage zu vermitteln, was sie spürt. Naruto wird zu Tsunade, Shizune und Sakura gebracht, damit er von diesen geheilt wird, aber von dem Trio ist Sakura im Moment die einzige, die noch genug Chakra für medizinische Nin-Jutsu besitzt. Als Kiba Hinata zeigt, in welcher Richtung sich Naruto befindet, sieht sie durch ihr Byakugan Naruto mit seinem sehr schwachen Herzschlag. Guruguru und der weiße Zetsu-Klon unterhalten sich und Guruguru meint, dass aufgrund der Extraktion des Bijuu für Naruto der Tod unvermeidlich ist. Derweil lässt Madara das Gedou Mazou verschwinden. Sasuke kämpft mit seiner Erinnerung an seine Entschlossenheit, seines Bruders Opfer zu ehren und die Shinobi-Welt zu ändern, und der deshalb am Leben bleiben muss. Die Trauer überwältigt sowohl Sakura, deren Chakra rasch abnimmt, als auch Karin, die nun Sasukes missliche Lage genau spüren kann. Beide erkennen, dass, wenn kein Wunder geschieht, Naruto und Sasuke sterben werden. thumb|left| Sakura kann bei Naruto keinen Herzschlag mehr feststellen. Gaara meint, dass es an der Extraktion des Kyuubi liege und sie sich deshalb beeilen müssten. Er erzählt Sakura nun, was Kurama ihm kurz vor der Extraktion mitgeteilt hat. Gaara soll Naruto zu seinem Vater bringen, damit er dort die zweite Hälfte Kuramas erhalten kann. Es gibt jedoch keine Möglichkeit mit dem Shunshin no Jutsu zu Minato zu gelangen, da es Teil der Versiegelung war und diese nun nicht mehr existiert. So müssen Sakura und Gaara zu Minato fliegen, sind jedoch noch Kilometer entfernt. Sakura schneidet Naruto daraufhin mit einem Chakra-Skalpell die Brust auf, legt ihre Hand um sein Herz und versucht ihn am Leben zu halten. Sie ruft dabei immer wieder, dass sie ihn niemals sterben lassen wird, damit er sich seinen Traum Hokage zu werden eines Tages erfüllen kann. Zur gleichen Zeit ärgert sich Tobirama, dass er nicht mehr eingreifen und zu Sasuke gelangen kann, da er dessen Chakra nicht mehr spüren kann. An anderer Stelle kämpft Karin wie entfesselt gegen die Statue des Guruguru. Sie lässt mehrere Ketten aus ihrem Körper erscheinen und setzt dem Holz-Gegner stark zu. Suigetsu und Juugo sind vollkommen überrascht von ihrer Stärke und Orochimaru freut sich, endlich die Kraft der Uzumaki bei Karin zu sehen. Guruguru durchbohrt Karin mit den Holz-Dornen, doch sie kann sich heilen, indem sie sich selbst beißt. Suigetsu trifft den überraschten Zetsu mit zwei Wassergeschossen direkt am Kopf, während Orochimaru ihm das Mal des Fluches verpasst. Unter der getroffenen Zetsu-Hülle scheint sich ein Mensch zu befinden, der vorerst geschlagen zu Boden geht. Karin ist derweil immer noch verzweifelt, da auch sie Sasukes Chakra nicht mehr spüren kann. Madara beschwört nun erneut das Juubi, welches aber sofort von ihm absorbiert wird. Er ähnelt im Aussehen nun sehr stark dem Rikudou Sennin, jedoch vermisst er immer noch sein linkes Auge. Madara begibt sich deshalb zu Obito, Kakashi und Minato, zu denen Sakura und Gaara mit Naruto auch unterwegs sind. Zur gleichen Zeit taucht eine unbekannte Person bei Sasuke auf. Trivia *In einem Panel trägt Sakura ein Konohagakure Stirnband. thumb|left| Die mysteriöse Gestalt tritt auf den schwerverletzten Sasuke zu und wird dabei auch von Karin gespürt. Sie kennt die Person nicht, merkt aber, dass sie eine unheimliche Ausstrahlung hat. Währenddessen macht sich Juugo sorgen, dass Orochimaru Sasukes Schwäche ausnutzen und seinen Körper übernehmen könnte. Zur selben Zeit will Gai, wieder voller Tatendrang, in das Geschehen eingreifen, hat aber kaum noch körperliche Kraft. Zusammen mit Tenten und Lee bemerkt er, wie Gaara und Sakura über sie hinwegfliegen, woraufhin die drei beratschlagen, was das zu bedeuten hat und was sie tun können. Gai und Lee wollen nun die Richtung wechseln und Kakashi mit ganzer Leidenschaft unterstützen. Tenten ist empört, wie Neji sie mit den beiden alleine lassen konnte. Auch Madara ist auf dem Weg zu Obito. Unterwegs bemerkt er eine unangenehme Schwere in seinem Körper, woraufhin er zwei Dinge ausspuckt. Es sind das Benihisago und das Kohaku no Jouhei, die bei ihrer Landung direkt Gai und Lee treffen. Madara betitelt die beiden "Schätze des Rikudou Sennin" als wertlos und ist froh nun etwas leichter zu sein. An seinem Zielort stehen Kakashi und Minato weiterhin Obito dem schwarzen Zetsu gegenüber. Gerade wollen sie mit Rasengan und Chidori angreifen, als Gaara und Sakura ankommen. Die beiden erklären die Situation und Gaara überbringt die Nachricht von Narutos Kurama-Hälfte. Minato beginnt sofort mit der Übertragung seiner Hälfte an Naruto und denkt dabei zurück, als Kushina mit Naruto schwanger war. Damals hatte er geschworen, ihr Kind vor jeder Gefahr zu beschützen. Zu spät merkt der vierte Hokage aber, dass er statt Naruto, dem schwarzen Zetsu die Kurama-Hälfte gegeben hat. Dieser hatte sich von Obito aus durch den Boden an Naruto gehängt. Minato versucht Zetsu mit dem Rasengan zu treffen, doch dieser zieht sich wieder zurück, als es zu einer Explosion kommt. Madara ist nun eingetroffen und da Zetsu zu lange gebraucht hat, will er sich jetzt selbst um die Angelegenheit kümmern. Trivia *Tobirama wird fälschlicherweise ohne Chakra-Empfänger in seinem Kopf und in seinem Rücken dargestellt. thumb|left| Madara, der nun bei Kakashi und Co. angekommen ist, fordert den schwarzen Zetsu auf, ihm sein zweites Rin'negan und die andere Hälfte des Kyuubi zu bringen. Der schwarze Zetsu will sich daraufhin von Obito lösen und sich zu seinem Herrn begeben, doch Obito lässt das Wesen nicht gehen. Derweil beraten Kakashi und Gaara, wie sie Zetsu aufhalten können, da sie auf den richtigen Moment warten müssen, um zuzuschlagen. Obito übernimmt die Kontrolle über seinen Körper und fragt Madara, wer er, Obito, für ihn ist. Madara ist genervt über diese Frage, antwortet ihm aber. Madara erklärt, dass Obito Madara Uchiha ist, seit eben dieser in der Höhle gestorben ist. Er redet Obito ein, dass dieser sich nichts sehnlicher gewünscht hat, als dass das Mugen Tsukuyomi vollendet wird, um dieser Hölle von Welt zu entkommen. Um diesen Traum zu realisieren, sollte Obito als Madara Uchiha weiterleben - als Retter der Menschheit. Er sollte eine neue Welt schaffen, da die des Rikudou Sennin versagt hat. Madara erzählt nun von dem Sinn des Chakras. Chakra war ursprünglich dafür vorgesehen, die Menschen untereinander innerlich zu verbinden, sodass eine Gemeinschaft voll Ausgeglichenheit entsteht. Doch die Menschen benutzten das Chakra, um körperliche und geistige Kraft zu verbinden und so Nin-Jutsus zu entwickeln. Auch Kaguya Ootsutsuki benutzte letztendlich das Chakra für den Kampf. Madara behauptet nun, dass diese innere Verbundenheit auch nur zu Widerspruch, Streit und Krieg geführt hat. Eine Suche nach Frieden ohne Krieg kann es nicht geben - nicht solange es Chakra gibt. Mit dem Mugen Tsukuyomi will Madara eine Welt ohne Chakra erschaffen, in der er das mächtigste Chakra besitzt und sie leiten will. Und deshalb ist Obito Madara, da er alles, was ihm wichtig war, verloren hat. Madara fordert ihn nun auf, zu ihm zu kommen, mit den Worten, dass er noch immer der Retter der Welt sei. Plötzlich erzeugt Gaara einen Sandwall, Kakashi setzt Kamui ein und Minato wirft sein Hiraishin-Kunai, während er in den Sennin Moodo wechselt. Er erscheint vor Madara und versucht ihn mit einem Rasengan anzugreifen, doch dieser schlägt ihn mit seinem Stab den Arm ab und versetzt ihm mehrere Tritte, welche ihn zurückschleudern. Gaara wird von Minatos Körper, Kakashi von dessen Arm und Rasengan getroffen. Der Sandwall verschwindet und Obito tritt vor Madara. Doch anstatt ihm die Hand zu geben, stößt Obito Madara diese in den Oberkörper. Obito hat erkannt, dass er nicht über Leichen gehen kann, um sein Ziel zu erreichen. Er muss zuerst sich selbst überwinden und darf niemals Freunde opfern. Als Madara fragt, warum er es selbst nicht mal als Leiche versucht, entsteht an Obitos Hand wieder ein schwarzes Gebilde, welches sich als der Stab des Rikudou Sennin herausstellt. Er erklärt jetzt, dass er nie Madaras Freund war und dass er bestimmt nicht Madara Uchiha ist. Er ist derjenige, der einst Hokage genannt werden wollte, er ist Obito Uchiha! Trivia *In dem letzten Panel auf Seite 12 wird Kakashis Sharingan als normales Auge dargestellt. thumb|left| Als Kakashi und Minato erkennen, dass Obito endlich auf ihre Seite zurückgekehrt ist, versucht Madara sein linkes Rin'negan-Auge von diesem an sich zurückzunehmen, schafft es jedoch nicht, da Obito noch immer durch sein Mangekyou Sharingan unantastbar ist. Obito schafft es indessen, Teile des Chakras von Shukaku und Gyuuki aus dem Körper von Madara zu ziehen. Auf seinen Vorschlag hin teleportiert Kakashi Naruto zusammen mit Sakura in die andere Dimension. Als Obito versucht, sich selbst in die andere Dimension zu bringen, um Naruto Minatos Kurama-Teil zurückzugeben, wird er von Madara gestoppt. Als Kakashi und Obito ihre beiden Mangekyou Sharingan-Augen vereinen, startet Madara einen Angriff auf die beiden mit zwei schwarzen Kugeln, aber die beiden Augen zusammen verstärken jeweils ihre Kraft und verdoppeln somit die Geschwindigkeit von Kamui, wodurch Obito sich viel schneller in die andere Dimension teleportiert. Dort angekommen transferiert er die eine Hälfte von Kuramas Chakra in Naruto. In der realen Welt wird Kakashi von Maito Gai gerettet, als er diesen aus der Schusslinie der zweiten schwarzen Kugel wegbringt, die von Madara abgefeuert wurde. Trivia *In einem Panel wird Madaras Stab vollständig dargestellt, aber in den Nächsten ist er wieder unvollständig. thumb|left| Die Gruppe um Orochimaru erreicht nun Sasuke. Karin schreit die unbekannte Person an, sie solle ihn in Ruhe lassen, doch Orochimaru und Suigetsu scheinen zu verstehen, was vor sich geht. Kabuto sitzt bei Sasuke, die Schlange aus seinem Bauch in dessen Brust. Karin ist irritiert darüber, dass das Kabuto sein soll, da sie sein Chakra nicht erkannt hat. Orochimaru erklärt, dass Kabuto so viele verschiedene Arten von Chakra in sich aufgenommen hat, dass er für Karin wie eine fremde Person gewirkt haben muss. Während Kabuto und Orochimaru sich gegenseitig fragen, was der jeweils andere hier will, rätselt Suigetsu, was passieren würde, wenn Kabuto Sasuke absorbieren würde. Bevor Karin ihn angreifen kann, behauptet Kabuto, er tue so etwas nicht mehr. Er konnte Sasuke mit seinen medizinischen Jutsus, Hashiramas Zellen und Tobirama Senjus Anweisungen helfen. Orochimaru erkennt aus Kabutos Anwesenheit, dass dieser sich aus Itachis Izanami befreit haben muss. Kabuto erklärt, dass er durch dieses Jutsu erkannt habe, wer er wirklich ist. Itachis Gefühle für Sasuke haben ihn tief berührt und Kabuto weiß nun, dass auch er etwas hat, das er beschützen muss, nämlich eine Heimat. Suigetsu ist davon nicht überzeugt und fragt ihn, ob er vergessen hätte, dass er zusammen mit Obito diesen Krieg begonnen habe. Kabuto aber weiß nun, dass er und Obito einen Fehler begangen haben, daher geschuldet, dass sie ihren Platz in der Welt verloren haben. Doch jetzt weiß Kabuto was er zu tun hat. An anderer Stelle verkündet Madara, dass selbst immer weitere Verstärkung ihn nicht aufhalten kann. Minato fragt Kakashi, ob sein Senpou: Rasengan ihn verletzt hat, doch dieser antwortet, dass er es mit Kamui noch rechtzeitig wegteleportiert hat. Der vierte Hokage erklärt nun Gai, dass nur Tai-Jutsu und Sen-Jutsu Madara aufhalten können. Die Gruppe erkennt, dass nur noch Gai Madara etwas anhaben kann, denn Minato ist ohne seine Arme machtlos. Mit der Kraft der Jugend stürmt Gai voran und öffnet sieben der acht inneren Tore. Alle sind überrascht, als Madara sofort einige Treffer einstecken muss, da Gai unmenschlich schnell agiert. Er setzt nun Hirudora ein, was beide Kontrahenten zurückschleudert. Madara schießt sogleich einen der schwarzen Bälle auf Gai. Bevor Kakashi und Minato Gai helfen können, holt Lee seinen Meister aus der Gefahrenzone. Kakashi muss resigniert zugeben, dass Madara einfach zu stark für ihre Angriffe ist. Doch Gai will das Tai-Jutsu noch nicht aufgeben. Er beschließt, den "Frühling der Jugend" nun hinter sich zu lassen und aus dem grünen Biest soll jetzt das rote Biest werden - er ist bereit, das achte Tor zu öffnen und sich selbst zu opfern. thumb|left| Gai will nun das achte innere Tor öffnen, doch Minato redet auf ihn ein, das nicht zu tun. Niemand dort möchte, dass das geschieht, genauso wenig wie sein Vater das gewollt hätte. Gai ist sich jedoch sicher, da er jetzt weiß, dass er mit Shinobi wie Kakashi mithalten kann und auch als Tai-Jutsu-Kämpfer stark genug ist, seinen eigenen Weg zu gehen. Diesen Rat gibt er an Lee weiter und macht sich auf in Richtung Madara. Unterwegs drückt er mit dem Daumen auf den Chakra-Punkt am Herzen und das achte Tor, das Tor des Todes, öffnet sich. In einer Rückblende sieht man nun den fünfjährigen Gai, der gerade von seinem Vater einen Faustschlag ins Gesicht bekommt. Gai ist verärgert über sich, dass er keine 500 Runden um das Schulgelände schafft. Sein Vater, Maito Dai, erklärt ihm, dass er sich dafür nicht zu entschuldigen braucht, denn allein der Versuch zählt. Die beiden umarmen sich herzlich und ziehen dabei missbilligende Aufmerksamkeit der Passanten auf sich. Gais Vater erklärt ihm, dass dessen "Frühling der Jugend" gerade begonnen hat und er sehr stolz auf seinen Sohn ist, dass dieser nur Tai-Jutsu beherrscht. Er erzählt nun einiges über die Kraft der Tai-Jutsu und die wahre Stärke eines Menschen, wobei jede Schwäche auch eine Stärke sein kann. An einer Stelle über Katzen-Menschen weiß Dai nicht mehr recht weiter und wird von zwei vorbeikommenden Shinobi als ewiger Genin ausgelacht. Jedoch lässt er diese missbiligenden Bemerkungen an sich vorbei und bedankt sich stattdessen freundlich für ihren Zuspruch. Später stellt sich Gai den beiden Shinobi in den Weg und verlangt, dass sie sich nie wieder über seinen Vater lustig machen. Als Resultat landet Gai im Krankenhaus und Dai fragt ihn, warum er das gemacht hat. Dieser antwortet mit einer Gegenfrage: Warum schaut Dai immer nur nach vorne und wann endet der "Frühling der Jugend". Wenn man nicht nach hinten schaut, endet diese Zeit nie, ist Dais Antwort. Gai wird wütend und meint, dass diese Zeit also auch mit dem Tod weitergeht und dass man dann trotzdem nichts davon gehabt hat, auch wenn die Kraft der Jugend dann umso stärker leuchtet. Dai tröstet seinen Sohn und erklärt ihm, dass es nicht wichtig ist, jemanden starkes zu besiegen, sondern eine ihm wichtige Person zu beschützen. Gai meint, dass er ihn und seinen "Frühling der Jugend" beschützen wollte, was Dai zu Tränen rührt. Ein paar Jahre später zeigt und lehrt Dai seinem Sohn das einzige, was er an ihn weitergeben kann - das Hachimon Tonkou. Später während einer Mission mit Genma und Ebisu sieht sich Gai den sieben Shinobi-Schwertkämpfer aus Kirigakure gegenüber. Dai kommt gerade noch rechtzeitig und will es mit ihnen aufnehmen, doch Gai ruft ihm zu, dass ein einziger es nicht mit den sieben Jonin aufnehmen kann. Doch sein Vater antwortet, dass er immer noch die acht inneren Tore hat. Daraufhin sieht man wieder den heutigen Gai, der zu brennen scheint. Madara macht sich über den roten Dampf, den Gai ausstößt, lustig, da er aussieht wie Herbstlaub. Gai korrigiert, dass es bald neue junge Blätter geben wird, die eine neue Zeit der Jugend einläuten werden und dass die Jugend am stärksten ist, wenn sie purpurrot leuchtet. Er erscheint plötzlich vor Madara und setzt ein neues Jutsu ein. Trivia *Unter den sieben Shinobi-Schwertkämpfern aus Kirigakure ist auch Raiga Kurosuki zu sehen, der bisher nur in einem Anime-Filler zu sehen war. Hier tritt er mit seinen Kiba-Schwertern auf. Kategorie:Manga